LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P6/Transcript
(Slimer is seen sitting with her kids on the couch in the living room) Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: *Smile* (Erin walks over and sits down) Erin: Sup Slimy. Slimer: Hey. Erin: Where's Batty? Slimer: Went to get food for me, her and the kids. Erin: Oh that's sweet of her! Slimer: Yep! Erin: *Smile* Are the kids playing? Slimer: Yep! They're enjoying themselves. (Pink is seen pulling some slime from Slimer's body) Pink: Ooooo.... Erin: Uhhh Slimy? Slimer: What? Erin: Pinkiie... She's... (Pink starts stretching and playing with the slime) Pink: *Giggle* Squish.... Slimer: ! Blue: Oooo.... Green: Let us....play.... (Green Red Blue and Yellow all start to grab some slime from Slimer) Slimer: N-NO KIDS WAIT! (The infants all start playing around with Slimer's slime) Erin: Awww! Blue: Squishy... Red: Fun.... Slimer: *Trying to hold back laughter* Erin: Okay, I know I should be stopping it, but that is way too adorable! Blue: *Giggle* Pink: M-Mommy...? Slimer: HNNN! Y-Yes P-P-Pinkie??? Pink: Are... You... Okay...? Slimer: MMMM!!! Y-Yep! N-N-Never better sweetie! Pink: Are you....hurting? Slimer: N-No, no, no s-sweetie I- GNN! I'm not hurting! Pink:..... (Pink stops poking her slime) Pink: Hmmm.... (Pink motions at the other babies who also stop playing with the slime) Slimer:.....*Sighs with relief* Pink:..... *Pokes the slime again* Slimer: HN! *Jumps alittle* Pink: Mommy... We... Hurting... Slimer: I- Erin: *Smirk* Oh you're not hurting her kiddos. Pink: Huh...? Blue: We....aren't....? Erin: Nope! As a matter of fact, you found her weakness! Red: Weak...Ness...? Erin: Yeah. Your mommy is VERY ticklish. Yellow: Tick...lish...? Pink: I'm....confused.... Slimer: Erin, please don't encour- Erin: Just keep poking the slime! See what happens! Green:... Okay... SLimer: NO DON'T- (The infants resume poking the slime) Slimer: !! HNNN!! Erin: Heh. Pink: Nothing....happening.... Erin: Hmmmm.... (Erin takes some slime as well) Slimer: !! Erin: How about I help you take her down? Slimer: E-ERIN!? Erin: Sorry Slimer. Can't resist letting the kid have they're fun now can I? SLimer: HNN! T-THIS IS ABOUT BLUE AND THE SHIRT!? Erin: I did say I'd get you back. Slimer: E-Erin please! Erin: *Giggle* Now then, let's see if you find this funny! (Erin starts to tickle the slime. And Slimer is unable to hold it in any longer) Slimer: *Fall off the couch laughing* STOP!! STOP PLEASE!! Pink: ??? Blue: Mommy....?? Erin: *Giggle* There it is kids! We got her now! Babies:...... Slimer: *Laughing* KIDS PLEEEEASE!!! Babies:....*Shrug* (The babies continue messing with the slime. Slimer rolls around laughing) Erin: *Smile* (Pretty soon, Batty enters the house with food) Batty: Slimy, kids I- .....Oh uhhh.... (Batty sees Slimer rolling around laughing) Batty: Ummm.... Erin: Oh hey Batty! (Batty walks over) Batty: Erin, what's going on? Erin: Oh! I helped the kids find Slimy's weakness! Pink: Y-Yeah..... Batty: *Smirks* Is this about that whole thing with Blue? Erin: *Smirks* Maaaaaybe. Batty: Heh. Well guys, I got that chicken you asked for! (The babies stop poking the slime as they and Slimer all look up at Batty) Slimer and the Babies: Chicken? Batty: Yep! (Slimer stands up) Slimer: Alright Batty! Blue: Yay...! Slimer: Did you make sure mine was spicy? Batty: It's spicy alright! Slimer: YES!! Erin: Hey can I join you? Batty: Oh Erin! You sure can, luckily for you I brought some just for the babies' Aunt! Erin: Yes! You're the best Batty! (Batty hands the babies Slimer and Erin chicken and they start to eat) Red: Where... Alex....? Erin: Alex? Oh he and Jordan are playing a game. Red: Oh.... Erin: I don't see why. The game's kinda weird. Batty: Is it that- Erin: Yep. (In Jordan's room, he and Alex are seen in the Dating Sim/Horror. They are reading the characters lines in the best girl voices they can do) Alex: *Reading line in Girl Voice* Jordan, I know you're sick of these two already. But we can just- Jordan: *Reading in Girl Voice* Carly shut your FUCKING mouth and let him decide. Alex: *Reading in girl voice* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Jordan: *Reading line* Jesus Christ. This is never gonna end. Just make the choice okay? Alex: *Laughs* Jordan: *Laughs* Well, we made that fun! Alex: Game's kinda odd, but when you have fun with it it's kinda bearable! Jordan: Yeah and- Oh uh... (Jordan notices the choice goes down to one of the girls on its own) Jordan: I'm not doing that. (Jordan goes up but it goes down) Alex: Wait is it automatically- Jordan: It automatically goes back to her! (Alex starts to laughing and clapping as Jordan struggles to make his choice) Jordan: Uuuuuhhh.. (Jordan picks another name, that causes the screen to change to a giant pair of eyes looking at them) Alex and Jordan: WAAAAAAAA!!!! Jordan:...... Alex: Damn that's freaky.... (Suddenly a bunch of choices with the same name of the girl that th game was forcing Jordan to pick appeared) Alex: Okay I guess you should pick her. Jordan: Yeah I guess so. (Jordan picks the girl and the game goes back to normal) Alex: Yaaaay! (Jordan's disturbed while Alex is laughing at what just happened) Alex: Whoever made this game I think might be a sick son of a bitch. Jordan: Tell me about it... Alex: Hey, if it's creeping you out bro, we can stop for now. Jordan: T-Thanks. (The boys decide to take a break) Jordan: I still do not get what the hell is happening in this game. It was happy and upbeat one minute, then shit started to hit the fan after the first girl died. Alex: Maybe it's one of those psychological horror games made to look like another game. Kinda clever if you ask me. Jordan: Yeah, but I'm not a real horror guy... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts